What Tornado?
by Christeazy
Summary: Amy is at her house just hanging out, but when a tornado watch appears to where it could turn into a warning, she feels scared, and she's left alone! Who could possibly come to comfort her from her fear? You should read it to find out. COMPLETE First one shot


What Tornado?

"Oh my gosh. Can't she just tell her best friend she slept with him, and they don't have to feel guilty anymore. Common sense." Amy asked the characters from the TV. Faking It was on, and Amy finally caught up to all of the episodes.

"Until she gets it right, I'm going to go to a different- What the heck?" Amy leaned closer to the tv so she could read all the words."Tornado Watch? Oh crap!" Amy snatched the remote from the couch seat, and switched the channel to the news.

"It sees like a thunderstorm is coming in this area, but could these storms turn into serious tornadoes? Let's check our map to find out. Make sure you have your whole family with you just incase." The weather man explained.

Amy started biting on her finger nails."Are you kidding? I have to get everybody in on this." Amy took her cell phone and called Cream to inform her about the tornado watch."Yeah, I saw it too. Amy, I'm so scared I can feel my heart about to hop out of my mouth."

Cream could barely say her words correctly. It sounds like she was choking on something really huge."I know Cream. I hope everything is fine. Stay alert and safe."

"Okay, I will. Back atcha." Cream's voice sounded shaky. They hung up the phone, and Amy wrapped her knees close to her with her arms."I absolutely hate tornadoes. They're so evil and very horrible for the environment. I can't focus on anything anymore."

Amy said to herself. All of a sudden, a text popped up on her phone screen. She picked it up, and saw that Sonic had texted her. Amy eyes went A wall, and she couldn't even slide her phone to type in the numbers to her pass code.

"Whoa. I was expecting a text from Knuckles before Sonic." Amy started to blush, and finally brought the courage for her to read the rest of the message. The smile couldn't slip away from her face.

"Hey Amy. Don't be worried about a tornado. It's just wind flowing into circles. If you need any company, I'm on my way." Amy read out loud. A smirk appeared on her face as she thought about the idea of Sonic coming over to her house. Alone. With candles, and a whole bunch of other stuff that'll give them ideas.

"Why not. Being alone in this situation isn't good for my little dramatic problem as my friends say." Amy finally texted back to his offer, and said that that would be nice. All of a sudden, a knock appears on the door.

Amy fixes her yoga pants and red tank top, and jogs over to the door. But before opening it, she flips her short hair back to keep herself going. She opens the door, and there is Sonic with a whole bunch of stuff in his hand.

"Hey Rose. You ready for a fantastic night?" Sonic asked with that charming smile on his face."Oh. I didn't know that's what we were doing." Amy leaned on the door to make herself look a little chill.

"Well, all of us know that you aren't the best at being calm about these type of things, so the master of that is going to show you how it's done." Sonic explained."Cool. I'm sure you feel a little cold standing outside the door, so come on in."

Amy opened the door fully wide, and Sonic walked in the house and put all the stuff he brought on the floor."So, what's all of this hedgehog?" Amy walked over to the middle of the living room, and looked at all the stuff he brought."Oh my gosh. The video of when we all made that fort when we were 6.

The memories never get old." Amy gripped the tape in her hand, and laughed to herself about the memory. All of them just acting like fools in the winter, competing against each other to see who could make the best fort.

"Yep. We were some crazy kids." Sonic set up his little scene on Amy's soft rug."Okay. First thing to get this off of your head is a little game." Sonic waited for Amy to sit down with him. Amy noticed what he was waiting on, and laid down on the floor.

"Okay, then spill out the rules." Amy leaned on her hand since that's when she gets seriously interested in something."Okay. These are the sailors, and these are the sharks. If you don't want to get eaten by the sharks, then you have to avoid all of it's paths. So here, you have to roll 3 and above to avoid the first warning of a shark.

4 warnings, and you lose the game, and you have to go down the shark hole where you seriously get eaten." Sonic explained. Amy was too busy staring into his eyes as he explained the objectives of the game.

"Wow. I never knew you would be into these type of games." Amy smirked as he looked up and laughed."Well, when Eggman isn't active, then these are one of my options of keeping me the opposite of bored."

"Oh. Well let's get to playing then, but first we have to decide on who's going first."

"You're on Rose."

12:20 am

"Yeah! One more and I get that finish path all to myself." Sonic bit his lip while looking at Amy. He was shaking the life out of the dice as he looked at her."I'm loosing so bad right now, but wait until you get a 3 and below." Amy focused on Sonic's hands.

"Oh yeah. Let's just make sure your prediction is right." Sonic put the dice on the ground, and rolled a 12 on it."YES! YES! I WIN!" Sonic moved his blue character to the finish line.

"Yeah. Who's the king of it all. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic started doing the shmoney dance for his victory.

"Just enjoy that Sonic, because I will be coming for you next time." Amy said evilly, but playfully."Good luck with that. Maybe." Sonic put his two fingers on his chin."So. What do you want to do now?" Amy's voice cracked, like she was suddenly going to start crying.

Sonic realized what was wrong, and he looked worried from her face."What's wrong?" Sonic asked her, and got on one knee."The watch part on the screen is getting closer to warning." Amy froze looking at the screen. She was so scared and devastated that she couldn't even move.

"Amy. For one, it's half way up there, two, you need to get your mind off of it. So, let's go to our next activity of getting rid of the tornado watch out of your head." Sonic poked her head with his finger, and she started to laugh and watched him go into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry, because my stomach was growling ever since I got here." Sonic shouted from the kitchen."Oh. No wonder why I thought those loud noises were outside, but it was really your stomach." Amy said unbelievably.

"Yeah, I just went along with it because I thought it was hilarious that you thought it was coming from outside." Sonic laughed as he was going through some things in the cabinets.

"Yeah. I can go for a little food myself." Amy suggested.

"Okay. What about some popcorn?!" Sonic's voice suddenly sounded more energetic, as much as it sounds like that on normal terms."Ooh. I'd love me some popcorn." Amy said in a goofy way."Okay. I'm getting extra butter on mine!" Sonic said excitedly.

Amy laughed when he started dancing back into the living room."Okay, so what's next on the list other than the food your making?" Amy asked, and scooted closer to Sonic. He looked over, and he could feel the thrill in his throat just going out of control.

Him and Amy have never been that close to each other to where he ever thought of getting that type of feeling, but new things usually lead to new actions."Well. I was thinking the stuff I like to do for fun." Sonic suggested.

"Running in a heavy thunderstorm isn't the best idea." Amy said."Oh. Good point on that one." Sonic scratched the back on his head from realizing that their shoulders were on each other."Maybe we can watch a movie, or our old memory videos. Or, we can talk about things other than the tornado."

Amy cursed herself from bringing that disastrous storm up."Okay. I'm sure I can try to stay up to watch your romance comedies." Sonic joked around."Haha, very funny." Amy rolled her eyes sarcastically."So what do you have in mind?"

Sonic plopped himself on to the comfy couch."What about Baggage Claim?" Amy took the DVD case from her collection and held it close to her chest so he could see it perfectly. He rolled his eyes and smiled."I guess."

Amy squealed with happiness and put the disc into the DVD player. Then the microwave was going off from the popcorn, so she ran to the kitchen, put the butter into the popcorn, and hurried back into the living room.

The movie was just starting, and Sonic turned off all of the lights."I've never seen this before. What is it about?" Sonic asked as he looked at the TV."It's about a women who wants to get married, so she basically travels all around the world with her friends to find the perfect guy she wants to spend the rest of her life with."

Amy explains quickly, and then turns her attention back to the screen."I knew it was going to be about men in some type of way." Sonic leaned in a little closer to Amy. Amy looked at him, and was worried about his next move. She didn't know whether to go along with it, or completely ignore the affection.

Soon, Sonic and Amy's mind set thought of getting some more popcorn in their mouth, so they both reached for the bowl, and Amy's hand was on top of Sonic's. The looked at each other, and both of their faces were a light red.

Amy thought in her head,"Not the scene where the two friends get popcorn at the same time and their hands end up touching."

Amy didn't not like the classic moves they did back in the day. Like the one where the boy yawns and reaches his arm over the girls shoulder. Totally lame. Amy wanted a guy who could do things that a girl never expected.

As the movie went on, Sonic was zoning out, and started to lean closer to Amy's shoulder, but all of a sudden started to wake up and keep on watching the movie. Amy was still wide awake, laughing at the parts she thought was funny I guess. If Amy was happy, then he was going to feel the same way too.

All of a sudden, they hear a rain drop placed on to the window, and then a whole bunch of others wanted to join too, like there was a church choir filled with the singers that join into the preachers song.

Sonic looked over at the window with a sleep expression on his face, while Amy couldn't care less about what the heck was going on outside."How long does this movie last again?" Sonic adjusted himself on the couch and stretched his arm out.

"Oh come on. I know you aren't sleeping on me already." Amy slapped his cheek lightly to wake him up a bit."I just don't get it. Her friend is adjusting her boobs for a guy on the plane. Like seriously. What makes girls think that that's going to help men think they're attractive?" Sonic asked Amy.

"It's just one ticket to getting you guys to notice our strong objects of our bodies." Amy reasoned."Yeah, well when a man sees how you first act in the beginning, then they'll always think of that about you." Sonic explained."True, but it's funny how they added that in the movie."

Amy said, but suddenly an arm was behind her, and she shifted her eyes as far as she could because she didn't want Sonic to see her turn her head all the way around to stare at his arm around her. She just kept looking at the TV, and pretended that his arm was never there, but that seemed like a difficult task for her.

Amy was wondering why Sonic took a big move like that all of a sudden. They would usually just act like friends and leave it at that, but things have changed through the years. Things change with time.

"Sonic? Why did you plan on coming to my house in the first place?" Amy asked him, and she turned to him.

"Well..." Sonic took thought on it. He knew exactly why he came over to Amy's house, but he didn't want her to realize just yet."Cream told me that you were home alone and scared about it, and I wanted to be the one to comfort you if you needed anybody."

Sonic explained, and Amy blushed."So you wanted to comfort me?" Amy smirked and still had her eyes planted on his. That's when Sonic turned a light red, and started scratching his head."Yeah." Sonic said nervously.

"Well that's sweet of you to do that for me Sonic. I'm glad you came." Amy scooted closer to him, and leaned on his shoulder. Sonic looked over and a huge smile was on his face."Any time Amy. I'll always be there for you."

Amy smiled at what he said. Then she got up, and they were staring at each other from eye to eye. That's when they started leaning in towards each other, and ended up making the best contact that involves a boy and a girl. Lip contact.

Both of them weren't expecting that long of a kiss, but then they were, if you get what I'm saying.

After they released, they smiled to show each other that they enjoyed each other's lips."Hey. Have you heard anything about the tornado?" Sonic asked."What tornado?" Amy asked, and an even bigger smile came upon her face.

Sonic instantly catched on to her little metaphor, and they both started laughing, and continued watching the movie.

My first one shot! Did you guys like it or nah? Put it all in the reviews.


End file.
